Jacen Syndulla
by Mistress Malica
Summary: A collection of small stories about Jacen Syndulla. Taking place in different times in his life. Small moments of Hera and Jacen along with the crew as he grows up.
1. Jason's birth and name

A collection of small stories about Jacen Syndulla. It will take place in different times in his life. I plan on 3 stories. The first story is when he was born.

* * *

Hera was laying in her bed when she felt a jab in her belly as the child seemed to punching once again. The baby seemed to be a fighter like his father before him. The thoughts of Kanan made her heart ache. Hera desperately wanted Kanan to be her, if anyone deserved to see the birth of his own son it would be him. Yet she knew it could not be, only Sabine and Zeb was still with her, that and of course her unborn child. Even so she was excited about what her son would be like. The only thing she knew was the gender of the child. How much Twe'lik and how much human he was remained to be seen. The wait had been long but in two weeks it would over and she would hold her son for the first time. Suddenly there started to feel wet in the bed, she turned the light on and saw the whole bed was wet. A new punch was felt and pain started to spread.

"Aaarghh" Hera cried and groan.

Sabine and Zeb rushed in and looked at her.

"Hera what is wrong?" Sabine asked.

"The baby, he is coming" Hera cried.

Sabine and Zeb stared at her before Zeb scooped her into his arms and started bringing her to the medcenter of the base. Hera wanted to protest but the pain grew and she could not do much more than cry out. Sabine followed her with a worried look and many people looked worried as they carried General Syndulla through the base.

It took forever but finally they arrived at the med center and Hera cried out as the pain increased.

"Put her down here" the droid said as Zeb put her down on a litter.

"Is there any family you wish to be with you?" the droid asked.

Hera managed to point to Sabine and Zeb.

"Yes and the father?" the droid asked.

Hera felt a sob form in her throat, she knew it was not the droids intend to hurt but it none the less. There was nothing she wanted more than the father to be here, with her and their son.

"He can't be here" she heard Sabine say.

"Okay. Now start breathing, focus on your deep breath through the pain" the droid instructed as it started to prepare for the birth. Hera felt pain that increased as she started to breath and when she had to push she pushed, while crying out in pain, again and again until finally.

A cry was heard in the room - one of the oldest sound in the world, the announcment of a newborn making it into the Galaxy. Hera felt almost high upon hearing it after all the pain. A tiny baby was placed in her arms and she stared at her tiny baby son, he was perfect. No other word could describe it. Crying she took her baby son and took her first of many, many looks. The baby was mostly human but his hair and ears was green and the ears was bigger than the avarage human, his eyes was blue, not blue as Kanan but more like Ezra's. It would have to come from Kanan's unknown physical family. There was other traits from Kanan like the boys nose and cheeks. The tiny human boy was perfect, some of her and some of him.

"His beautiful Hera" Sabine said.

Hera looked and saw Sabine and Zeb smile to her and she smiled back. Once again a small sob worked up. It was so unfair that Kanan could not be here to see it. The two most have seen it because they gave her a light squish around the shoulders.

"Perhaps you can name him after him" Zeb suggested to chear her up.

Hera thought about it before she shoke her head sadly.

"If the empire hears about a boy named Kanan, Caleb, Dume or Jarrus they will hunt him down. The empire knows that a man with that name was a jedi, my poor son will be on the top of the wanted list if I name him as such" Hera replied sadly.

Both Zeb and Sabine hung their head in the truth about that. Then suddenly she remembered a undercover job she and Kanan had, he had gone by the name Jacen. It was a name she had come up with not even telling him it was actually her brothers name. It was perfect.

"Welcome to the world Jacen Syndulla" she said.

"Jacen?" Zeb and Sabine asked.

"An undercover name Kanan once used" she explained.

Sabine and Zeb smiled.

"Excuse me General but there is quite the crowd outside which would like to see you" a doctor came in.

They looked at each other before nodded and suddenly the room was flodded. Rex among with her squadron and high ranking members of the rebellion came to see and congratulate her. It felt like forever before suddenly Kallus stood in front of her.

"May I see?" Kallus asked.

Hera nodded and carefully handed over Jacen. Kallus smiled and cradled the tiny baby with a tender care. The image made her smile, she suddenly felt a rush of hope because the man which once strapped down her love on an interrogation table was now standing holding her and her loves son and looked at him with love. There was indeed hope for the galaxy yet.


	2. Worried grandfather

So it took me a lot of time but I managed to write the next part.

* * *

Cham was walking around his resistance fighters overlooking things as they prepared a new strike on the Empire. Ever since the episode with the burning ship, more people had supported their cause. Yet as of late but they had felt how the empire tighten their graphs when they had blown up his now destroyed home. Cham smiled at the thoguth of how his daughter had helped in making it happen. Cham was glad that there relationship had improved. Then his smile because suddenly a message from Kanan Jarrus had told him that Hera had been captured and that they would try to save her. After that there had been silence until Hera contacted him telling she was safe but at the price of Kanan Jarrus losing his life. While he and Hera had not been on good foot for a long time with each other he still knew her enough to hear how terribly she felt, how she was close to tears. See how he eyes shined with hurt and her leku signaled grief. Cham had observed how Hera reacted around the jedi Kanan Jarrus. Despite her denying being in a relation (even to Jarrus himself) it was clear that she loved him and he had no problem recognizing the looks Jarrus had sent to his daughter even after he had become blind.

"Cham there is a message for you" Nomi said.

"Thank you" Cham said and walked to the only communication room they had.

At the screen there was the face of Hera. Cham had not seen Hera since she had called a little over a week ago telling Kanan Jarrus had died.

"Hera I did not expect a call from you" Cham said.

Cham looked at his daughter, she was worried, her face and eyes was concerned. What could be happening?

"Father I .. I … I" Hera said but was unable to finish the sentence.

"Hera what is wrong?" Cham asked.

"I'm … I'm pregnant" Hera whispered.

Cham starred on his daughter a moment before his brain managed to grasp the message.

"YOUR WHAT? WITH WHOM?" Cham exploded.

Hera had tears in her eyes.

"Who do you think?" She replied.

Cham looked at her in chock, it was one thing falling in love but sharing a child with a now dead jedi? The problems and implications seemed to raise as a never ending wall in front of him.

"Hera … I … I don't know what to say. Are … are you sure this is wise?" Cham said carefully.

"Wise? WISE?" Hera cried out before she continued "Of course it is not wise. We never thought it was possible."

Cham looked at screen.

"Hera considering the circumstances you might wanted to think about if keeping the child is for the best"

Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Oh father how can you say that? I will have no other children. I will have no other love of my life. Kanan was and will always be the man I love more than anything. I loved him so much and I will never love anything like I loved him and I WILL keep the child" Hera said with tears in her eyes.

"Hera don't say such a thing. You will meet a twi'lek man and I am sure you can be perfectly happy when your time come. You can have other children if you want to. I am only trying to do what is best for you" Cham tried to defend himself.

Hera was now crying full front, sounding close to hysterical.

"Father no" Hera sobbed before she ran out of the room.

Cham sighted in front of the screen that turned off, he severely hoped he just had not lost his daughter again. It was just so dangerous to keep a child that was half human, half twe'lik and the father was a jedi. Not to mention fostering a hybrid child could prove to be a big challenge. Cham sighted, he wanted his daughter to be happy but this might not be the best decision she was taking. Then again when had he ever been able to stop his daughter in anything? With a heavy sigh he stood up and walked out of the room.

SWR

Cham walked around and looked at how people was preparing for another fight. The Empire had tightened it's grap around the outer rim as the rebellion had started to win impact and victories. The rebels and their resistence had started working closer together but sadly it had not improved the relationship. Hera was still angry over his worries about keeping the child and he still was not sure if he was entirely happy about the fact that his grandchild would be a hybrid between a human and a twe'lik. It was not that he wished to be racist but very few hybrid children was born and of those and they were often not welcome in neither societies. It had only made Hera even angrier when he had pointed that out. There was now about two weeks to the estimated day of birth and he feared what would happen if their relationship continue to develop this badly.

"Cham there is an Alexdandr Kallus that want to speak with you" some called.

Cham nodded and walked into the room where the holo image of Kallus was waiting. They had argued about it a lot but none of them had been willing to give into the argument the other had.

"Cham the rebels want to talk yo you" a voice called to him.

Cham thanked the female twi'lek and walked into the conference room. Cham looked up at the screen and saw the rebel Alexandr Kallus.

"Kallus what is it? Has the empire attacked or do we have a new target to coordinate?" Cham asked.

Kallus seemed uncomfortable about something.

"I … I was asked to call" Kallus said but did not continue.

"About what?" Cham asked.

Kallus took a deep breath before he continued.

"You're daughter gave birth yesterday, she asked me to contact you and ask if you would be coming" Kallus asked.

Cham stared blankly at the man. His daughter had given birth yesterday. It was hard to accept that he had not been informed in advance but rather called after and had someone else doing it. Cham sighed over the situation, had they really pushed each other so far from each other?

"Please tell my daughter that I will be arriving in two days" Cham said sadly.

Kallus nodded and they exchanged a few more polite comments before they signed off. Cham walked out of the room and sat on a chair. Why did it have to be so complicated between him and Hera?

SWR

Cham landed in the small aircraft with Numa and Gobi following, both of them had insisted to accompany him. While he wasn't to thrilled at first when they had brought it up he had started to warm up to it. As they entered out on the rebel base a swarm of people was moving around and none of them was really sure where to go. Suddenly a man came over to them.

"Alexandr Kallus thank you for calling me" Cham said.

Kallus nodded and they exchanged hands before Kallus started showing them the way. They followed quitely after and Cham was not sure what to say as they walked passed a lot of rooms. Cham was not sure what to say or do, he was about to meet his grandson a child he had spoken against. Cham had also started to wonder if Hera really had asked to call or it was some of her friend trying to make things better.

As they reached the medical wing Kallus opened the door and allowed him, Numa and Gobi to step forward. Cham took a deep breath and felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that Numa was supporting him.

"We will be right here if you need us. Go and meet your grandson" Gobi said.

Cham nodded his thanks and went in through the door Inside the room was Hera, she was laying in a bed sleeping. Hera was wearing medical clothes and had bag under her eyes. Cham reflect on it was long since he had seen Hera so calm and relaxed. Cham looked around and found a small cradle on the opposite side of Hera's bed. Suddenly Hera started to move around and small sobs was heard.

"No Kanan don't leave…. Not again. Kanan" Hera sobbed.

It had been years since Cham had handle things like nightmares. His wife had been the one to comfort Hera after a nightmare went she had been alive.

"Hera wake up you are having a nightmare" Cham said unsure what else he could do.

"Kanan please I love you" Hera just sobbed.

"Hera wake up" Cham said once again.

Suddenly the voice of an infant crying filled the room. This made Hera open her eyes and look to the cradle. Hera leaned forward and reach in and took up the baby. Cham saw a baby that was mostly human but with strong green hair and ears which also was bigger than the ävarege human. The eyes was blue like the missing boy Ezra. Cham could not withhold a small gasp making Hera look at him for the first time, she seemed .

"Father" Hera said tiredly.

"Hello Hera" Cham said carefully.

Hera looked nervous at him and the small baby in her arms started moving a little again. Hera looked at the baby with a deep love and rocked him back and forth while looking at him with a loving gaze. As the baby seem to settle she looked at him once more.

"So … he looks a lot like his father" Chambers said unsure of what else he could say.

Cham knew that was a mistake when he saw Hera's lips turn into a thin line.

"Yes he is already showing to be quite like his father" Hera said.

"Any idea if he has his father ability?" Cham said.

"Jacen is three days old how would I know?" Hera asked irritated.

Cham sighed, he knew he was only making it worse. It did not take long before the baby picked up on the tense feeling in the room, and started crying again. Hera smoothed him but it did not seem to work. Cham looked sadly at the pair. Hera had made the choice to keep the baby despite the risk it brought. The way she looked at the baby she loved him deeply already just like she loved her partner Kanan Jarrus. Hera still loved Kanan if the nightmare was any indication.

"Can I hold him?" Cham asked.

Hera seemed unsure but carefully handed over her son to him. The baby had stopped crying and watching him with wide eyes. As he carefully held the baby something hit him. Suddenly he could not take his eyes off the tiny baby. Cham turned to Hera.

"I am sorry for have been against it. I see know that I was wrong" Cham said.

Hera looked at him with surprise. An apology from him was a rare thing.

"Thank you father" Hera said and Cham nodded.

"Gobi and Noma is waiting outside do you want me to get them?" Cham asked.

"Yes please" Hera said.

Cham walked over to get them, to show them his new grandson.

* * *

A/N So a have some more stories to this like the day the empire falls and meeting Luke and so on.


	3. Hera finds out

Sorry for the long wait but here is the chapter where we find out if Jacen is force sensitive

* * *

Hera looked down on her one year old son which was playing his toys a toy version of a TIE fighter. Jacen wore a warm coat so he did not get sick in this frozen ice base. The boy already showed sign on loving to fly like her and she was happy for it. Yet beside that the boy was already turning to a miniature version of his dead father. The way he looked at you like he knew things even though he could not speak he sometimes looked at you like he knew. It made her think of Kanan when he somehow knew things he should not know about and yet he did. Jacen squirrel in happiness as he made the TIE lift up in the air by using his tiny arm to lift it.

"I am glad you like it Jacen" Hera said and Jacen send her a smile with the forming teethes he had.

Even so Hera worried the harsh environment of Hoth was not a place for a child to grow up in. Even less a planet to be on when it housed a rebellion that was hunted wildly throughout the Galaxy especially after the success with destroyed the Death Star. Hera sighted she was a terrible mother what would Kanan not say if he knew that she raised there son in the middle of a rebellion and a galactic war? The thought of Kanan made her heart ache as it always did when she remembered Kanan. Even now that Kanan had been dead for almost two years her heart was still arching lovingly after him. Not a day went by without her thinking of him. A small knock was heard on the door and she looked up at it and tried to get her head back into work.

"Enter" she said.

Hera looked up and saw that it was the young man named Luke that had destroyed the Death Star. Panic filled her as she did not expect to see him. Hera knew that Luke was force sensitive and she did not want Jacen to be around him. Her biggest fear was that she would find out that Jacen was force sensitive like his father and she did not want it. What if he became a jedi and the force would take him from her like it had Kanan and Ezra?

"General Syndulla can I have a meeting with you now? I know you are busy but I want to have a talk with you. I have tried to meet you a few times but you are always so busy. Please I only have a few questions" Luke said.

"Luke oh please could you wait outside a little longer?" Hera said filled with panic.

The young man looked confused before he nodded and walked back outside. Hera looked at the closed door before she grabbed her comm.

"Zeb are you there? Please answer" Hera called into the comm.

"Hera what is wrong" Zeb replied full of worry hearing her freak this way. Jacen had also let go on his toy and looked at her clearly picking up on her panic.

"Luke want to meet could you take Jacen and keep him until it is over" Hera explained in a hurried voice.

There was silence on the line for a little while before the reply come.

"I will be there 'be there iin a minute" Zeb replied.

Hera was worried as she paced back and forward with Jacen looking worried at her. It did not take long for the tiny child to pick up on her worries and started to cry. Hera dived down and lifted him up.

"There there Jacen it's okay" Hera said as rocked him a little.

The small boy seemed to look at her with those eyes that reminded her about Kanan and Ezra. This only made hear heart beat painfully at the thought. Jacen started to cry again and Hera did not seem to be able to calm him down.

Suddenly the door was knocked. Hera, hoping that it wasn't Luke wanting to get in, called to the person outside to enter. To her relief it was Zeb walking in and looked at her and Jacen.

"Zeb thank good could you take Jacen until the meeting has ended" Hera asked.

Zeb stepped over and talk the crying Jacen who seemed to be more and mora panicked as Hera's level of panic went up.

"Hera I will take him but Hera you can't keep avoiding this forever. Sooner or later you will have to find out about Jacen if he is like … well you know like Kanan" Zeb said softly while holding on to Jacen that seemed to calm down a little.

"I know it is just. What if he is like … his father? Then the force will take him away from me. Like it did with Ezra and …. Kanan" Hera mumbled.

"I understand but keeping him locked up and away from Luke won't stop him from leaving forver. It would not have stopped Kanan or Ezra and you know it" Zeb said softly.

Hera groaned she knew he was right but what if her fears was right? That Jacen would be a jedi and the force would once again rub her of the person she loved the most.

"Hera please think about it while I take Jacen elsewhere" Zeb said and left.

Hera almost collapsed in the chair and it took a knock on the door before she remembered that Luke was waiting outside.

"General Syndulla can I come in now?" Luke's voice was heard outside the door.

"Yes please" Hera said tiredly.

A young man with brown hair came in and looked at her.

"I am sorry General Syndulla it is just … well … uhm" Luke said.

Hera tried to prepare knowing what the question was even before he had asked it.

"I heard you know a jedi" Luke said quietly and looked eager but also uncomfortable.

"I … I did know him. I assume you want to know about him" Hera said.

Luke looked so hopeful and nervous as he nodded that she knew she had to tell him something. Yet how? Her own heart felt like it had crawled down below the floor and the pain from the lose seemed to ripple in her. Hera opened her mouth to say something but suddenly heard her comm beep.

"Sorry just one minute" Hera said as she grabbed it but she knew that Luce would be able to sense her turmoil.

"Sorry Hera but Jacen is completely out of it. One minute he was fine and know he is crying" Zeb said.

"Jacen who is Jacen? Is that the Jedi? I sensed a person in the force while waiting outside. Can I meet him?" Luke said with happiness in his voice looking at her with exitment.

Hera upon hearing these words nearly collapsed onto her chair.

"Hera … Hera" the comm said.

"General Syndulla are you okay" Luke said.

"Jacen is my son. The jedi was Kanan Jarrus" Hera said in a sad low voice.

The sad expression and the low voice make Luke stop and watch. Look at the pain and sorrow on her face. Sensing the turmoil of guilt and pain.

"I am sorry General Syndulla" Luke said softly.

"It's not your fault it just …. I miss him Luke. I loved him so deeply and I never got around to tell him that before the force ripped him away from me" Hera blurted out even though she tried to hold it back.

Hera knew she should not tell but the pain in her mixed with the knowledge that Kanan's son was force sensitive as well made her unable to stop. Even so she managed to compose herself a little.

"I am sorry Luke. I can't talk about it for now. I might never be able to talk about it fully" Hera said as pain filled her face one more time.

"I … I understand General. I am sorry. I promise you not bother you again" Luke said.

"No Luke it's okay. I hope to one day tell you the story but not now. Right now my son needs me" Hera said.

Luke nodded and left the room but even after that she felt like all life had been ripped out of her. The comm beeped once again.

"Hera please come and help me out. Jacen keeps crying. Karabast kid please calm down" Zeb voice came out.

Hera grabbed her comm as she replied "I am on my way".

Hera tiredly raised from the chair to go and see Jacen but her heart ached all the way. Jacen was force sensitive and with that came the risk of him being a jedi meaning that the force would take Jacen from her. Why oh why did it have to be?

* * *

A/N There you go. Jacen is force sensitve and Hera is not happy about it.


	4. First word, first question

A real min chapter but I hope you will find it cute for the most part. This is where Jacen say his first word and how many more follows.

* * *

Hera would never forget when Jace formed the first word ever it was such a proud moment for her. Hera would always remember that day for it had for once been a peaceful day within the rebellion and Hera had decided to take a day off. Before Jacen came along she never would have taken a day off but now with Jacen she had learned the hard way that you can't be working 60 hours a week and also being a single mother.

Hera was in the Ghost keeping at eye on Jacen which had learned to walk all though he prefered to cling to the leg of a chair to support himself it was truly a heartwarming. Hera was preparing dinner as Jacen started to stand up without the help of the chair only to fall down. Tears sprung into his eyes and he started crying. Hera abandoned the food and went down to her little son.

"There there hun no need to do that" Hera said as she scoped Jacen into her arms and held him close until his crying stopped.

"There there Jacen. You just need to try again I am sure you can do it" Hera encouraged.

Jacen looked at her with those blue eyes that reminded her of how Ezra used to look at her. How she missed the young man she had come to consider as her oldest son. As she sat down Jacen she looked at him as he once more tried to raise without help again and then finally he did it and took at step forward.

"Oh well done Jacen" Hera complimented her little son.

Hera looked at Jace as he accomplished another task and sighted a little. Jacen was a child who learned things very fast. When he looked at you it was like he understood much more than he should. In that regard he was so much like his father. Always one step ahead of the rest of the group. Hera wondered what Kanan would do if he had been there she could certainly be using his help handling this.

"Oh Kanan I so wish you could be here. Seeing Jacen grow up" Hera mumbled and felt her heart ache.

Jacen looked at her like he understood what she was saying and soon he started crying.

"There there Jacen I just miss your father that is all" Hera said hugging him.

Hera managed to calm him down as she rocked him a little. The recent discovery of Jacen being a force sensitive had made her realise that when she was upset he could sense that. Hera sighted it was hard enough to raise a child without having to worry about what he could sense in her. All her regrets about Kanan and her sorrow over losing her was something she tried not to let Jacen see but it was much harder when he could sense it. Jacen was held in her arms and looked at her.

"What is it Jacen?" Hera asked.

Jacen looked at her with his blue eyes before he opened his mouth.

"Mama" Jacen said.

Hera nearly dropped Jacen in surprise and happiness.

"Jacen you are speaking oh how wonderful. Can you do it again?" Hera cried in happiness.

Jacen smiled to her with some of his teeth still forming.

"Mama" Jacen said one more time.

Hera's heart sprung to life with happiness. Hera carefully sat Jacen down and grabbed her comm.

"Zeb, Kallus and Rex could you please come? I want to show you something" Hera said with happiness for once.

"Of course Hera" three voices came in.

It didn't take long before they all where in the room.

"What is it Hera?" Rex asked.

Hera took Jacen up and smiled to him.

"Can you do it again Jacen" Hera asked.

Jacen smiled saying "mama" once again.

"He spoke oh how wonderful" all three of them cheared and Zeb went over to Jacen.

"Wow Jacen that is so great. Congratulation" Zeb said.

This made Jacon smile to him and repeat the word which only resulted in another round of congratulations for both her and Jacen. It was so nice with happy news for a change. As Hera looked at them she could not help but smile and send at wordless thanks to Kanan for giving her this gift.

SWR

As the month went by Jacen started to begin to speak. The more she spoke to him the more he also began to speak back. Soon she saw him talk to her all though some of the more complicated words was a bit difficult for him. Even so she could not be more happy with it. Looking back Hera should have realised that sooner or later the question would come. Even so she was utterly unprepared for it when it came.

Jacen was playing with his favorite flying model running over the floor with it to make it fly. Hera was reading a debriefing when he suddenly looked up.

"Moma" Jacen called.

"Yes Jacen?" Hera said.

"Where is daddy?" Jacen asked.

Hera felt her feelings spiral out of control as she felt all her old love and longing well up in her over this. Even so she struggled to keep it in control to not let him sense anything.

"He is with the force dear" Hera answered not knowing what else to say.

Jacen looked at her for a little while and Hera tried to smile but she felt all her old pain was still there. Even so she pressed it down and smiled to him and finally Jacen nodded.

"Okay" he said before he returned to his games.

Hera looked at him wanting to sink through the floor. It had never occurred to her that Jacen being able to speak would result in the question about his father. At least not this early he was still so young and she was still hurting so much over losing her. As Hera looked at Jacen she knew she had to tell him about Kanan someday. But not today no he was much to young and she … well she wasn't ready. For know saying Kanan was with the force was fine and she was in no hurry to change that statement.

* * *

A/N There it is the first time Hera has to talk about Kanan to Jacen but far from the last time. The problem is Hera is not wild about talking about it she wants to wait. That will have an effect in later chapters.


End file.
